el amor no entra por los ojos
by Elena SwBS
Summary: rosalie adopta a bella,cumpliendo su sueño, pero enfrentandose a un futuro incierto, lo mas importante que pasaria si edward no fuera nuestro princupe azul valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a todo y acualquier dificultad, si deja a bella por su ceguera
1. Chapter 1

La llegada

Pov. Rosalie

Estábamos de visita en Volterra, por llamado de Aro, según Carlisle era una visita de amistas, pero solo querían tratar de convencer a Alice y a Jasper que se les unieran claro que no aceptaron.

Ya estábamos de regreso a nuestra casa cuando escuchamos que una mujer pedía ayuda, al momento no le preste atención pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, casi salte del coche, todos me miraron extrañados pero al ver a la mujer lo entendieron.

La mujer parecía asustada pero cuando me vio se relajo y me dijo:

-señorita, ayúdeme ….. Por favor estoy a punto de dar a luz y no tengo asilo, dígame en donde hay un lugar para mí y para mi bebe- dijo aquella mujer al borde de la histeria.

No me lo pensé dos veces:

Venga con nosotros, mi padre es médico y en la casa hay camas de sobra, venga con nosotros.

La mujer no se los creía y con felicidad en los ojos nos respondió…gracias antes que se desmayara.

2 horas después

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa y la mujer estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Donde estoy –pregunto con voz afligida

Te encontramos en medio de la carretera, por cierto me llamo Rosalie y tú?

Renne Swan

Y de Renne y tu familia

En eso se puso a llorar pero me pudo contestar

Charlie era policía, pero después le gano la ambición y se metió en tráfico de armas, pero como se entero de que iba ser padre, se arrepintió y planeaba dejarlo, pero lo mataron en el intento así que por miedo me Salí de mi casa y desde hace 5 meses que no le doy nada a mi bebe.

Su historia me conmovió y me jure que ese bebe seria el mas consentido y protegido por me desde aquel día esa sería mi misión.

.


	2. el encargo y el inicio de una nueva vida

El encargo, y el inicio de una nueva vida

Renne me había alegrado, el día con la noticia de que el bebe que esperaba iba ser niña, cuando Carlisle llego y se lo dijo a la familia todos se unieron en aplausos y felicitaciones, pero eso no fue lo que me lleno sino lo que me encargo.

Flas back

Estábamos en el consultorio de uno de los amigos de Carlisle esperando a que el llegara y nos diera indicaciones, últimamente Renne y yo pensábamos como una en los momentos de tratarse del bebe, lo que usualmente era siempre.

Ella estaba pensativa pero rompió el silencio con las palabras más hermosas que pude haber escuchado en mis casi ya 80 años:

Rose- me dijo con mirada triste y dulce a la vez-en estos días me has demostrado que tu vocación es ser mama y me he dado cuenta de que no lo puedes ser cosa que no pretendo pregunta, así que te voy a hacer un regalo o más bien diría tu me lo vas hacer,

Yo asentí sin saber lo que aceptaba, pero por supuesto nunca me arrepentiría.

Quiero que si me pasa algo tu ocupes mi ligar y te conviertas en la madre de mi bebe te puedo confiar lo que más me importa en este mundo?

Yo sin dudarlo la abrase y con una mirada de gratitud le respondí;

Eso es lo que siempre he querido y te juro que si algo te llegara a pasar, aunque no lo deseo, voy a proteger a ese bebe con mi vida, y aquel que ose alzarle la voy o intente hacerle daño lo pagara caro.

En ese momento llego Carlisle, pero ella me envió una mirada de agradecimiento.

Fin del flash back

Aun faltaba unas dos o tres semanas para el nacimiento, pero en ese mamento estábamos escogiendo nombres Alice y Esme habían ido de compras, por lo que nos dejaban a Renne y a mí la tarea.

Qué te parece Marcela- yo negó- Ofelia, Rossana, María José, Lizzete-volvi a negar.

Isabella. Yo le sonreí a modo de afirmación, es hermoso admití

Rose, como tú vas a ser la madre sustituta y te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, quiero que escojas el segundo nombre

Yo sin pensarlo le conteste:

Te parecerá un poco egocéntrico, pero me gustaría que lleve una parte de mi en su vida pase lo que pase, y dado a que Rosalie se escucha muy antiguo, te parece bien Lullían

Me encanta y Rosalie no es antiguo me dijo con una sonrisa

Estábamos escogiendo historias para leerle cuando a Renne se le borro la sonrisa y empezó a gritar, el momento había llegado Bella iba a nacer y solo yo estaba acosté a Renne, y le suplique que se relajara, enseguida llame a Carlisle y me dijo que debía hacer por mientras que el llegaba, no podía creer que Alice no lo haya visto, pero no era el momento de molestarme, esa bebe me esperaba, baje como torbellino a la cocina, y cogí todo lo necesario.

Renne seguía tratando de controlar la respiración , y arme todo empezó a pujar una, dos , cuatro, cinco veces y nada, ya no tenía fuerzas, pero a la sexta pude verle su cabecita se lo informe y eso fue como si le hubiesen cambiado las pilas, empezó a pujar, y después de dos mas, tenía a la bebe más hermosa entre mis brazos, se la he cerque a Renne que se veía con pocas fuerzas, y dando le un beso a su hija falleció, Carlisle que llegaba en ese momento pudo ver su última escena, y trato de ayudarla, pero fue imposible.

Con ternura y dolor en los ojos me quito a mi bebe, si ahora ya lo podía decir, mi bebe, y la empezó examinar, mientras tanto llegaron los demás, y apreciaron la escena, todos entibamos atentos a lo que hacia nuestro padre, cuando una mueca de preocupación paso por su rostro

¿Qué pasa?- exigí con urgencia

No estoy seguro pero….

* * *

hola me alegra que comente y perdon por que el pasado fue corto fue como el prefacio este es mas grande el proximo le dedico a quien comente primero besos


	3. la verdad para el amor

**La verdad para el amor**

Que pase- le volví a cuestionar a Carlisle.

No estoy seguro rose y además lo que necesito hacer no se puede en estos momentos, pero mañana en la mañana tendré que llevármela para hacerle los estudios correspondientes, y para registrarla, suspiro y después interrogo- familia sé que es una decisión difícil, pero que vamos a hacer, primero como se va a llamar?

Yo sin dudarlo le conteste- Isabella Lillian Cullen Hale

Pero rose, respondió Esme, ella tenía una madre, además

No la deje continuar- Esme ustedes no lo saben pero René el día del ultrasonido me encargo a su hija, de hecho cuando tu llegaste- dirigiéndome a Carlisle – ella me lo acababa de pedir.

Eso es cierto escuche un poco de su plática, pero eso no solo te incumbe y lo sabes

Tenía razón Emmet y yo nos amábamos pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a esto, así que armándome de valor le dije:

Em se que has hecho y sacrificado mucho ,por mí, pero este es lo que me falta, pero no te quiero perder así que comprenderé si quieres que bella sea solo mi hija, los demás pueden ser sus tíos, y voy a comprender si quieres llegar a medidas más extremas- esto lo dije con la mirada gacha

Con una mirada seria les dijo a los demás: familia necesito hablar con mi esposa por favor retírense y no se queden a espiar Alice no se vale ver.

Todos asintieron y nos dejaron.

Rose hemos estada ya casi 60 años juntos y casi no discutimos por que siempre se hace lo que tú dices, pero en esto debiste haberme consultado, pero sé porque no lo hiciste….

Me dejo en suspenso y después de un gran suspiro dijo:

Es porque no lo necesitas sabes que pensamos como uno, y no te voy a mentir va a ser una nueva experiencia, pero esto nos faltaba para nuestra familia, además ya voy a tener con quien jugar y proteger- termino con una sonrisa típica marca Em

Te amo – le dije con una sonrisa y un casto beso raro en mi-

Después entro toda la familia

Y Carlisle con su típico modo de hablar nos dijo

Esta decidido Bella será hija de Rose y Emmet, pero algún día tendrá que saber la verdad están consientes no es cierto

Ambos asentimos con un suspiro.

Terminando la pequeña reunión nos fuimos al cuarto que le habíamos decorado a mi bebe, y mientras Emmet y yo la acostábamos, los demás estaban preparando el funeral de Renne, no podía creer lo que esa humana hizo por mi me dio una razón más de vivir y no odiar esta vida.

Después de haberle ¨agradecido¨ a Emmet nos arreglamos todos dispuestos a ir al hospital a ver lo que tenia nuestra niña.

Al llegar al hospital como de costumbre todo el personal se quedo abobado viéndonos, después de esperar cerca de media hora Carlisle con hizo pasar, en todo el rato que le hicieron pruebas a mi niña no pude pestañar ni dejar de preocuparme, eso gracia a la incertidumbre y que Jasper no había venido.

Después de checar los resultados como tres veces Carlisle nos hizo la seña de que nos acercáramos, todos llenos de pánico lo obedecimos, quedando Emmet y yo parados.

Después de sopesarlo un poco declaro nuestro creador,

Alice estoy seguro de que ya lo habías visto, así que no tiene ningún caso de que lo ocultemos, familia nuestra nueva integrante, nos necesita mucho, porque ella es ciega.

Dicho esto yo me desplome y si no hubiese sido por los brazos de mi esposo me hubiese caído, y aun sin salir de mi asombro Carlisle continuo, su ceguera puede ser operada pero eso sucederá después de que cumpla los 10 más o menos.

Porque – dije cosa sin voz.

René e comento que antes de que pudiera escapar había tenido una pelea con Charlie y el golpeo en el vientre probablemente eso lo causo además de su mala alimentación

En ese momento me alegre que ese hombre estébese muero por que si no tardaría en estarlo

Ok- dije secamente.

Todo el transcurso a la casa paso en un silencio sepulcral.

Después subí a mi cuarto y me encerré tratando de comprender por qué, pero pronto comprendí, esta bebe era una pruebe de amor y eso iba a hacer yo amarla, cuidarla y protegerla de todo porque ella era mi vida a partir de aquel día

Cuando me vieron bajar con una sonrisa todos me miraron extrañados excepto Alice que ya sabía lo que iba declarar y aun más cuando vio mi otra declaración

Familia he decidió que pese a todo la ceguera de mi bella no va a ser impedimento de que sea feliz y se los firmo

Todos me miraron con amor y compresión pero mi esposos, con una sonrisa de ternura dirigida a nuestra bebe, se estaba acercando para besarme, cuando retrocedí, y le dije a Alice,

Compras.

Ella sin dudarlo arrastro a toda la familia con el pretexto de aconsejarnos que le quedaba bien a la bebe, por supuesto todos opusieron resistencia menos yo y sorpresivamente Emmet tampoco a lo que le contesto

Mi hija se merece lo mejor y necesitamos muchos puntos de vista.

Ante esto los dejo mas sorprendidos y como de costumbre soltó una risotada.

No podía creer que mi familia y mi vida estuviesen tan llenas de alegría pero sobre todo de amor.

* * *

ueno aqui les dejo otro capi y espero que les guste si alguien tiene un comentario o quiere contactarme mi mail en maeli_de_ bye xoxox eli


	4. Calor de hohgar

Calor de hogar.

Hoy era el funeral de René y si no fuera por nuestra nueva integrante todos estaríamos tristes, pero con ayuda de Jasper y la de bella estábamos aceptablemente felices pero no podíamos negar que nos dolía su partida por que en tan poco tiempo ella se había convertido en parte de esta familia, además nos había un regalo que nadie nos iba a arrancar y el que lo intentase lo iba a lamentar.

Ya estamos todos en camino al cementerio, Emmet y yo en el jeep de el, con bella en brazos y los demás en el mercedes de Carlisle.

Ya que llegamos al cementerio, solo estábamos nosotros por lo que decidimos hacer algo diferente y en vez de que se le dejara primero una rosa a la tumba, le puse una foto de bella junto con una de sus ropitas, para que estuviera consiente de que su hija siempre estaría con ella aunque fuera mi por decirlo de alguna manera, después de unas palabras de nuestro pare nos retiramos, pero Emmet dijo que quería estar un momento a solas cosa que aceptamos y nos dirijimios a los coches.

Pov Emmet

Estaba pensativo si hacerlo o no hacerlo, por quede todos modos lo pensaba pero lo quería hacer enfrente de ella, así e decidí estar solo, aunque probablemente escucharan todo pero bueno no importa, así que resinado me incline y dejando la ultima flor, y con el corazón en la mano le dije a rene.

Gracias, por habernos hecho felices, pero gracias sobre todo a confiar en rose para ser su madre ya que de alguna manera también me escogiste a mi y eso era lo que nos faltaba a todos, a rose ser madre, a esme y Carlisle para aconsejar y cuidar a alguien mas, a la duende para ser la tía consentidora y a jas para ayudar a superar la tentación así que simplemente gracias.

Rose pov.

Ya estaba todo listo para que nos mudáramos el aje no iba a ser tan grande ya que nos íbamos a España, y como estábamos en Italia a lo mucho nos llevaría 4 horas.

Meses después

Hace unos 5 meses que llegamos a España y todo iba bien, todos excepto yo iban a la escuela con el pretexto de no dejar de cuidar a bella esme estuvo de acuerdo pero me dijo que cuando ella cumpliera un año regresaría a la escuela cosa que no estaba muy emocionada pero que por lo menos iba a servir para tapar las apariencias.

Todos en un radio de 2 kilómetros y contando a los chismosos de la escuela pensaban que bella era hija de Emmet y mi cosa que no me molestia y es mas me enorgullecía por eso siempre que íbamos l doctor por lo de su ceguera las enfermeras y doctoras nos miraban mal, y entre todos los cuchicheos podíamos oír que pensábamos que éramos una vergüenza para los Cullen, pero en fin no son mas que habladurías.

Emmet y yo jugamos una apuesta ya que bella no había empezado a hablar y toda la familia quería saber que iba a decir primero, según alice iba a ser en el momento menos esperado, cosa que por supuesto odiaba por que no nos decía cuando ni donde.

Em y yo habíamos decidido que si yo perdía iba a tener que pintarme el pelo de azul, y el no iba a tener nada de acción por un mes, cosa que casi llora pero una mirada de alice le dio alas y el acepto.

Todos estábamos en nuestras cosas, alice y Jasper en el bosque, esme cambiando otra vez la habitación de bella, Emmet jugando con bells, a veces me preguntaba para quien comprábamos los juguetes para ella o para el por que no podía permitir que nadie tocara a su baby eli, era su muñeca favorita y a la única a la que se la prestaba era a alice para que le cambiara su ropa y bajo su supervisión será raro pero así es mi em y lo adoraba.

Bella estaba encantada cuando jugaba con telas alice tenia la ilusión de que ella compartiera su locura por las compras, cosa que todos rogábamos que no fuera así por que ya teníamos suficiente con una guru de la moda.

de pronto empecé a escuchar que mi niña empezaba a balbucear, cosa que todos oímos y nos acercamos a ver que iba a ocurrir este iba a ser un momento importante, pero como así de rápido empezó a balbucear, tambien se callo y de no ser por jasper todos estaríamos queriendo romper nada y tendríamos a una esme muy molesta.

Había amanecido y desde las 6 e la mañana alice estaba empeñada en ir de compras yo no quería, pero me juro y me perjuro que no iba en una semana al centro comercial durante una semana y que además se lo agradecería.

Ya habíamos llegado al mall y como siempre todos se nos quedaban mirando pero esta vez más ya que habíamos agarrado mi nuevo coche, como odiaba que nos miraran sobre todo en este momento en que no estaba con mí bebe, estaba de un humor de perros.

Estábamos como de costumbre viendo ropa para nosotras y después para bella, pero de improviso alice me arrastro literalmente a una tienda de lencería, cosa que de inmediato le cuestiono pero ella me dijo que iba a ser un regalo para mi así que por mas que trate de renegarle no pude, de repente se quedo estática y supuse que estaría teniendo una de sus visiones.

Pov Alice.

Por que rosalie se tenía que poner tan pesada cuando yo solo quería ayudarla, estábamos en la lencería, cuando de pronto tuve mi visión,

Estábamos regresando a la casa y después de acomodar la ropa, se escucho un perfecto mama

Después de eto supe que era el momento de marcharnos, pagamos, y fuimos al estacionamiento para agarrar el coche, ya que si nos tardábamos un poco mas no lo iba a ver rosalie y estoy segura que esta linda duende dejaría de existir.

pov rosalie.

Después de que alice tuviera su visión copio todo y arrancamos el coche.

Después de llegar me dijo que ella acomodaba mi nueva ropa y no se lo pude agradecer mas, por que en el mismo momento en que levante a bella del suelo, salio un mama,

Si antes era feliz, nada se pudo comparar cuando me llamo mama por que ya nadie me iba a quitar ese derecho ya que me lo había ganado.

Pov emmet.

No podía creerlo ya había dicho su primera palabra bella y no había sido papa y aunque me sentí feliz por que mi hija ya había comenzado a hablar me sentí mal por no que no dijo papa, al fin y al cabo yo era el que jugaba con ella.

Y jasper queriendo ocupar mi ligar de gracioso dijo:

Ahora ya sabemos a quien quiere mas pobre de ti vas a tener que buscar un nuevo pasatiempo para matar el rato en la noche

Maldita sea era verdad había perdido la apuesta e iba a tener mucho tempo libre en la noche

Pov rosalie.

Con el comentario de jas caí cuenta el gran favor que me había hecho alice, se había ganado que fuera su barbie por un mes, y cuando la tuve a un lado le dije que gracias, cosa a lo que ella simplemente sonrió.

Después de que viéramos como 20 veces el video que gracia a las visiones de la duende tomo, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a mi cuarto, después de haberme cambiado por uno de los nuevos conjuntos llame a emmet, y al momento llego.

Espero que te acuerdes de nuestra apuesta le dije en un tono tanto seductor, besando su cuello.

Me acuerdo y te imploro tregua.

Jugando con el lo empecé a besar y cuando estaba a punto de romper mi plan maestro, me separe y con voz de niña bruna le dije.

No hay tregua que disfrutes tus 2 semanas amor.

Después de eso todas las noches me ponía diferentes conjuntos y tentaba y frustraba a emmet, cosa que según alice se lo debía ella.

5 meses después

Ya todo estaba preparado para la fiesta de bella, y es que no podía creer que hace un año llegara a nuestras vidas y cambiara todo nuestro mundo.

Todos estábamos emocionados por la fiesta en especial alice que no dudo en exagerar todo incluyendo una tarta, cuando nadie comía ahí y no permitíamos que bells comiera dulces.

Habíamos terminado de soplar el pastel cuando alice chillo:

Regalos

Por supuesto que todos allí le regalaríamos algo, de parte de carlisle le regalo un peluche con varia texturas argumentando que la va ayudar mucho con su problema, esme le regalo una colección de música clásica, jasper un juego nuevo de telas, y como era de esperarse alice un guardarropas completo, por nuestra parte le regalamos un collar que le perteneció a mi madre biológica.

Todos estábamos disfrutando esa sensación de cuando se tiene a la familia unida, cuando todos se unen a la fiesta y por primera vez le agradecí a Calisle haberme salvado ya que si no me hubiese convertido no tendría a mi familia a mi esposo pero sobre todo a mi amada hija


End file.
